


Euphoria

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM rules and conditions, Blue is a good Dom, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Edge is collared, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Swing Bondage, Tender and Loving punishment, Unconventional collars, healthy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Edge is feeling angry with himself; he hates who and what he is. He's a weapon without a use in this Surface world. He's done horrible things, made mistakes and missteps and misunderstood so much in the beginning. He needs to be punished.Blue is there to help him the way any good Dom should: with love, understanding, and a good flogger.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), edgeberry - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, let me apologize for the disjointed split between the beginning of the fic and the start of the scene. I could probably work on that a bit more to make it smoother, but I'll be honest: this idea has been sitting in my WIPs for *months* with just the few beginning paragraphs and a vague idea. I finally got some inspiration to actually write out the scene and I'm happy with the vast majority of it. I just want it to be done, so it's done. 
> 
> Second, please read the tags. For those interested in BDSM and impact play, there is nothing but good times ahead, but it could be a shock for someone who isn't expecting it. 
> 
> And lastly, just an FYI: I haven't written impact play before. I didn't do as much research with this as I might normally do for something that's new to me, but I relied on my existing knowledge of BDSM and bondage to carry me through. I apologize if the terminology is off or smth like that, but it should still be readable? Let me know if something desperately needs to be changed.

Edge sucked in a deep breath and let the fingers of his right hand dip into the sleeve at his left wrist. There he felt the delicate silver chain and its single charm, ran a fingertip over the symbol of eternity that Blue had claimed him with. 

He would get through this meeting. It would end soon enough, and then Edge would go back to his office and tidy desk to finish up paperwork and prepare the next meeting that felt like it would never end. 

He wasn’t built for this life. He knew that, but what choice did he have? This surface world had no need for a warrior like him, and he’d learned as a young child that one either adapted or died. He was doing his best to adapt, but he still had days like today where everything felt wrong. He was not suited for peaceful meetings and paperwork. His purpose had once been justice and peace, but up here he’d quickly learned that his world’s definition of those things was what this world deemed violence and threats. 

Eventually, the meeting did end and Edge went back to his office where he had another phone meeting to discuss an upcoming event. He spent his lunch staring at the salad in front of him rather than eating it. He managed a few bites only because Blue would be disappointed if he didn’t eat anything at all. 

He spent the last half of his day thinking about finally asking Blue to help him. Blue knew about his agitation and frustration with himself, but he didn’t know about Edge’s secret fantasy. There was a way to get what he needed, to be able to let go of this awful guilt eating from the inside out, but he didn’t know how Blue would feel about the idea. 

There was really only one way to find out.

* * *

Edge hung horizontally in the swing, staring down at the floor with his limbs held out by ropes and a metal spreader to keep his arms apart. Two straps held him at his middle for support, one around his chest and the other around his spine. He was naked save for a single accessory: the wrist collar Blue had claimed him with a year ago this month. The elegant silver chain and lone charm dangled delicately from his carpals, the intent and love in it trying to soothe his agitated magic. 

He couldn’t move except to turn his head, but even then he couldn’t see anything other than the playroom. The couch tucked in one corner was both an inviting and yet torturous sight, and he tried not to look at it. Instead, he opted to keep his head either down to study the mat placed on the concrete floor or to the other side where there was a shelf of toys Blue had accumulated over their time together. He couldn’t guess what blue might want to use on him today, and he didn’t want to try. He just wanted his lover to come in and use him, hurt him, make him pay for all the sins he’d committed. 

His soul pulsed in agony; he didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve the compassion and love Blue gave him on a daily basis. He didn’t deserve his job or the many times they’d forgiven him for breaking rules he didn’t understand. He was nothing more than a weapon without a use; he should be dismantled and put out of his misery. 

The soft click of a door opening and closing caught Edge’s attention, and he tried in vain to see where Blue was. He’d been angled away from the entrance, and so could only listen intently to where Blue’s footfalls were in the room. He listened as Blue went over by the sink and washed his hands, his feet not bare but likely just in socks or soft slippers. After washing up, Blue finally came close, but he didn’t touch. Edge could feel his closeness but still couldn’t see him. Blue said nothing, likely standing behind him and appreciating the view of his lover tied up and helpless. 

Edge’s whole body jerked when Blue laid a hand lightly on his left fibula. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, you know that, Edge?” Blue said quietly, reverently. “You never fail to take my breath away. And to know that you trust me enough to do this? My, that is no small euphoria.” His fingertips trailed up Edge’s leg, past his knee to his femur. “You’ve asked me to do something today that I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with. We’ve talked about it, and you know that I’m willing to give it a shot, but I have some rules that will need to be followed. Are you ready to hear them?”

Edge’s magic sparked eagerly through his whole body, his mouth watering and his pelvis burning with the need to form something. He had to wait until Blue told him what to form. 

“Yes, Sir,” Edge said roughly. Even his voice was harsh and ugly. How anyone could claim it was sexy was beyond him. 

And yet Blue did, often. Edge would say he didn’t believe him if Blue hadn’t proven it several times over, begging him to speak to him as they made love, shuddering in delight as Edge held him close. Even during nonsexual times, watching a movie or cooking together, Blue would often respond with a delightful shiver when Edge would lean in close and whisper something naughty next to his skull. 

Moving back down his leg and around to where Edge could finally see him, Blue gently took Edge’s chin in his hand and leaned in for a small tease of a kiss. Edge was suspended high enough to be at face level so Blue wouldn’t have to crouch or use a stool to kiss or touch any part of Edge’s body he desired. 

“I’m very serious about this, Edge. If you disobey me even once, I will stop and we will not do this again. Am I clear?”

Attempting to nod didn’t work. “Very clear, Sir,” he said instead. 

Blue's smile was as bright and beautiful as the magic shining in his naked joints. He was wearing soft, gray cotton shorts that did nothing to hide the formed yet soft cock waiting within. “Good! My first rule is that you will not remain quiet. You will speak to me, tell me what feels good and if I hurt you more than what you need. You will use the traffic light system and give me a color when I ask for it, and you will be honest with me. Is that agreeable?”

They had gone through these rules before they even stepped foot on the stairs leading down to the playroom, had agreed on everything, and while Edge wanted to tell him to get on with it, he knew why this was important for Blue. “Yes, Sir,” he responded. 

“My second rule is that you will not take more than ten whips at a time. We'll start small and work our way up, and you will tell me immediately if you need me to decrease the amount of whips. Is that agreeable?” 

Oh, he was more than ready for this. His body craved the pain, and there was something extra special about the love and care Blue was showing him now. He’d never done this before, never could allow himself to be this vulnerable with anyone before, but it was not the first time he’d craved punishment. Not by a long shot. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Blue nodded and gave him another teasing kiss. “I love you, and it is my job to make sure that you are cared for to the best of my ability. I understand and accept that you need this, but my third rule is that  _ you  _ will understand and accept that I am only doing this because you asked me to. I am not punishing you for any wrongdoing because you haven’t done anything wrong. Is that agreeable?”

Edge hesitated on that one. He had known coming down here that he would have to agree to it again, but he had done so many things wrong. 

Blue sighed and rubbed a gentle hand over Edge’s skull. “I won't do this if you’re only punishing yourself. You know that. I need to know that what we're doing will bring you pleasure along with the pain.”

Shivering in anticipation, Edge met Blue’s eyes and spoke honestly. “Allowing myself to be punished will help me to let the guilt go. I need to let it go; it’s pulling me down and making me hate myself. I never would have thought anything different was possible, but you’ve shown me that I can accept who I am. I can’t ask anyone else to help me, and I wouldn’t want to even if being vulnerable wasn’t the issue. I need this. Letting go, and more importantly being with you, will bring me pleasure.” 

Blue nodded and gave Edge another kiss, this one deep and needy. Edge felt himself whimper into it, felt his magic respond in his pelvis. Despite not having formed anything yet, it was wet and hungry, pooling like saliva near his pubic symphysis. 

Pulling back, Blue’s eye lights blazed with needy energy. “Last but not least, my fourth rule is that all of my typical playroom rules apply. You will not come until I tell you to, you will not form any genitals until I give the okay, and you will remember your safeword. Is that agreeable?”

“Yes, Sir.” Edge’s reply was an immediate whimper. 

Nodding again, Blue stepped back and proceeded to make his way to the shelf where he picked up the newly-acquired flogger. The handle was braided purple leather with a wristband that Blue tenderly tucked over his hand. Several long, leather tails dangled loose, and Edge shivered delightfully as Blue turned to run them softly over his back. 

“As I said before, we’ll start slowly. You will be given time to get used to the feel of the flogger before I use it for its intended purpose.” 

He took his time gingerly sliding the leather tails over every inch of Edge’s body, teasing him with light touches and kisses wherever he pleased. Despite his restraints, Edge found himself trying to squirm, to press into those touches and kisses, to get some kind of attention between his legs where his magic ached with need. It was its own brand of punishment to be denied such treatment, and Edge could only think that he deserved it. 

“I’m going to begin now,” Blue warned. The first whip was lenient, hardly more than Blue laying the tails across his back. “Color,” he demanded. 

“Green,” Edge replied instantly. Fuck, he needed this.

The next whip was a touch rougher, the next one after that more closely resembling an actual lash. After every strike, Edge begged for more, declaring himself green and good for so much harder. Blue moved over his body, gaining more confidence in his ability to give Edge what he needed without hurting him more than he could handle. His feet were too sensitive and he told Blue so. His feet weren’t touched again. His hips and back felt the best, gave him the most release.

By the time Blue was up to nine hard lashes, Edge wasn’t sure he could take that many in a row. “Yellow,” he whimpered. 

Blue stopped immediately and went to stand in front of him, gently taking his chin to help Edge look at him. “Did I hit you too hard?” he asked, concern in his eye lights. 

Unable to shake his head, Edge blinked through the tears that had gathered and swallowed before he could answer. “No, Sir. Too many.”

Blue nodded. “You’re doing so good for me, Edge. Thank you for telling me that was too much. Should we try going back to eight, or should we go lower?”

Edge gave it a good consideration before he answered. He wanted this to last long enough to get the kind of relief he needed. “Can we go back down to six?”

“Of course we can.” He leaned in and gave Edge a deep kiss, pulling away far too soon. “Keep being this good for me and I’ll have to think of something extra special as a reward. Are you ready to continue?”

“I’m ready.”

Six lashes with soft touches and kisses between them was the magic combination of enough pain to feel like he was getting what he deserved but also enough affection and tenderness to remember that he was safe and loved. His soul pulsed with every kiss, overwhelmed by the care and attention he was receiving, and his bones felt both invigorated and drained at the same time. 

“How are you feeling,” Blue asked, standing at Edge’s right side and gently rubbing his femur. “Have you had enough yet?”

“Green,” Edge answered. “I’m feeling safe and comfortable. I am in pain, but not more than I can safely tolerate.”

He could almost hear Blue nod as he spoke. “That’s very good. How would you feel about me taking the flogger to your pelvis between your legs?”

The very idea made Edge moan. “Please, Sir,” he begged, “I would like that very much.”

Blue chuckled. “Alright, then. You’ve been good for me so far, but let me remind you that you are not to form any genitals until I ask you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

Blue moved around Edge’s right leg to stand between them. “You’re welcome, Edge. I love you.”

“I love you, t--” he gasped when Blue ran his fingers over his overheated pelvis, tried to squirm into that touch. His magic burned, ached for a release he knew he was going to get in the near future. 

“Oh my!” Blue laughed softly. “You’re sensitive, aren’t you? I’m going to start slowly and work my way up like I did with the rest of your body. Is that agreeable?”

Edge’s entire body shivered with anticipation. “Yes, Sir,” he managed to whimper. 

“Good. Remember to speak to me, Edge; I need you to tell me what feels good and what doesn’t. If it’s too much, let me know. Are you ready to begin?”

“I’m very much ready.”

Blue drew his hand away only to replace it with the tails of the flogger. As he’d done before, he gently brushed them along his bones before starting with a soft and tender strike. Edge cried out in both pleasure and pain, begged for more, for harder lashes. He writhed against his restraints in an attempt to spread his legs even further and get closer to the source of his undoing. He took all ten strikes in a row with less force than was used on the rest of his body, pleading for Blue to give him more. The flogger against his sacrum and pubic symphysis over and over again had him building up to a climax. He wouldn’t come before Blue gave him permission, and the agony of holding it back was pure ecstasy. 

Finishing a set of ten, Blue began to massage Edge’s left femur. “Okay, Edge, give me your pussy.”

Letting his magic finally form was both relief and torture as he held his orgasm at bay. He cried out wretchedly as Blue touched him, ran a gentle thumb over his slit and circled his clit. 

“Heavens, you’re so wet, Edge! And oh, you smell so good. Would you like to come?”

“Yes, Sir,” Edge cried desperately. “Please,  _ please, _ let me come!”

“Then you can come on my tongue,” Blue said, pressing light kisses to his right femur. “You know what that means.”

“Yes.” His bones quivered with need as Blue stroked his cunt and circled his slick clit. He couldn’t come until Blue’s tongue was inside him and not a moment before, but there was no telling how long Blue would wait. Without his permission, his soul manifested in his chest, leaking silver fluid onto the mat underneath him just as readily as his cunt dripped crimson magic. Blue licked him, suckled his clit, and nipped at his bones. 

Finally, finally, Blue pressed his face close and began to fuck him with his tongue. Edge’s entire body seized up as orgasm burst through every bone and forced a strong squirt from his soul. His mouth hung open in a soundless wail, his sockets squeezed tightly shut and his hands clenched in hard fists. His toes curled and his legs shook, the chains holding him up rattling as his body jerked and twisted. 

Blue continued to tongue-fuck him through the orgasm until he was crying and babbling nonsense, begging for something that he couldn’t name. He pulled back and pressed kisses to every bone he could reach from Edge’s middle back to his femurs. 

“You’ve done so well for me, Edge,” Blue said, stroking down his legs to his knees. “Have you gotten enough pain, or do you need more lashes?”

“I’ve had enough,” Edge panted. 

“Very good. How do you feel?”

Sniffling, Edge swallowed and sucked in a breath. “I feel drowsy but comfortable and sated.”

Blue’s hands gripped his femurs, massaging lightly. “Are you okay to continue hanging while I fuck you, or would you rather me let you down?”

Another shiver went through Edge’s bones as the idea registered. “Please fuck me like this, Sir,” he said, his voice a rough request. 

“Are you sure? I want you to be certain that you’re still comfortable enough for that after what you’ve been through tonight.” Blue’s fingers were hungrily inching up Edge’s legs toward his pelvis. Edge could feel his love’s eager magic through the delicate collar on his wrist, and yet he knew without a single shred of a doubt that Blue would take him down and forgo his own need until after Edge had recovered if that was what he needed. 

But it wasn’t. “I want to feel you inside me. I know you’ll take good care of me.” He did know it, down to his marrow. 

“Okay. Let me lower you first.” He stepped away to the switch that activated the pulley system Edge was hanging from. He was lowered just enough to be at a height that was comfortable for Blue to reach. “Oh, you have no idea how hard it’s been for me to resist this,” he said roughly as he stepped back up and lightly rubbed Edge’s still-dripping cunt. “Seeing you take what you have tonight has been such a turn-on for me. I didn’t think I’d like it as much as I did, but hearing your pleasure, knowing you were getting something only I could ever give you, it did things to me, Edge.” 

They both moaned in shared pleasure as Blue pushed in slowly, his hands gripping Edge’s hips tightly. “Oh, heavens, you’re so wet for me,” Blue moaned, his breath hitching as he set a hard rhythm. “You’re so good to me, Edge. So willing and obedient. I want you to come on my cock.” He reached around Edge’s body with one hand and circled his clit. His other hand gripped Edge’s hip tightly, pulling him back into each forward thrust. 

Edge’s second orgasm rocked through his body with a desperate moan. Oh, how he wanted to hold Blue, to wrap his legs tightly around him and be able to thrust with him. 

Blue didn’t stop. He fucked Edge through a third orgasm before he let go of his hip and gripped his coccyx instead, circling the tip between his thumb and forefinger. Edge’s body jerked as he cried out in overstimulated bliss. 

“One more time, Edge,” Blue panted. “Give me one more orgasm.”

His clit and coccyx both getting stimulation along with Blue filling him so full with each thrust was almost too much. He was crying out nonsensical pleas as tears streamed from his sockets and his soul leaked in fat droplets onto the mat beneath him. His fourth orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. He was drowning in it, his soul bursting open as his cunt clenched tightly around Blue’s cock. 

Blue cried out as both hands went to Edge’s hips and pulled him in tightly, holding himself in as far as he could go as he came. Edge savored the rush of warmth inside him; he could never get enough of knowing that he had brought Blue pleasure like this. 

Coming down from their shared high, Blue leaned in to press soft kisses to Edge’s sensitive back. 

“I’m going to lower you down to the mat so I can undo your binds,” Blue said softly as he pulled out. 

Edge nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Sir.”

Once he was free of the binds, Edge tried to curl up but found his joints uncooperative. He whimpered and waited for Blue to help him. Blue did help him, wrapped him a large blanket and picked him up to carry him to the couch. Despite his short stature, Blue was stronger that almost anyone else Edge knew. 

On the couch, Blue held Edge in his lap. It was surely a hilarious sight to any outsider; Edge was almost twice as tall as Blue. But there were no outsiders here, only him and Blue, and he could let himself bask in the comforting touches Blue gave him as he rubbed his back and kissed his skull. 

“I love you so much, Edge,” Blue said softly. “Do you feel better about yourself? Or do you think it will take time to tell?”

Edge considered that for a moment before he answered. “I do, actually,” he said honestly. “I feel like I was able to pay for the things I’ve done wrong since coming to the Surface. I know, logically, that there’s a difference between not understanding that something is bad and doing something because it’s bad. I know that I’ve been forgiven by everyone but myself for those misunderstandings. But where I’m from, mistakes are disciplined harshly. I feel like I’m able to let them go now because I’ve received my punishment.” 

Blue hugged him gently. “Then I’m happy that I could help you with that. Do you need anything right now?” 

He already had a bottle of water on the small table beside the couch and an energy bar for when his magic had settled enough to be able to accept it. There wasn’t much else aside from Blue himself that Edge could think of needing. Except…

“Not right this moment, but a little later, will you look at my back and legs? Maybe give me a healing massage?” He snuggled into Blue’s embrace, tired and exhausted. 

“Of course I will,” Blue said softly. “I would be more than happy to. Is there anything else? Would you like a bath?”

“Not right now,” Edge said with a yawn. “I just want to snuggle with you right now.”

“I can certainly get on board with that idea. Just let me know if you change your mind.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Edge’s skull. “I love you so much. You are worth more than the world to me, you know that? I would bring the stars down from the heavens for you. Knowing you were hurting before, doubting your worth, it makes me sad, but I want you to know how proud I am of you, how grateful I am, that you felt comfortable enough to bring this idea to the table. If you ever need this again, I think I would enjoy it very much, but there’s also a part of me that hopes you never feel the need to punish yourself like that ever again.” 

Edge let his sockets slip closed as he nuzzled against Blue’s shoulder. “I love you, too, Blue. I never knew myself capable of loving anyone this deeply, of trusting someone so completely. I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again just for the pleasure and closeness it gave the both of us.”

Blue nodded against the top of his head. “Do you think you can eat a little something now? You need to get some water in you as well. We can snuggle for a while longer down here, but then we both need to clean up and get into some comfortable clothes. After that we can cuddle more in bed if you would like.”

“I would like some water. I’m not sure about the energy bar yet. My soul still feels a bit ragged.”

Blue shifted Edge to sit up by his side. Keeping an arm around him, he reached out to get the water bottle and helped Edge take a few sips. He dribbled a little, every bone in his body still trembling weak. Blue shushed his apology with a loving smile and wiped away the small mess with a corner of the blanket. 

Eventually, Blue managed to convince Edge to take a few nibbles of the energy bar. He helped Edge stand, holding his arm as they walked slowly to the back room to put on their clothes from earlier in the day before heading upstairs. Blue ran a hot bath for the both of them and they shared soft, loving kisses as they cleaned and rinsed each other. 

Dressed in comfortable cotton pajamas, Edge slipped into bed beside Blue and snuggled into his side. His bones ached, but there was a deep satisfaction that came with the pain. It reminded him of training back in Underfell when he’d lay in bed after a hard day, bones bruised but knowing he was stronger for it. He was stronger now, able to let go of something that had steadily eating at him, growing in both appetite and voracity, for months now. Instead of that ever-present guilt, he now felt whole and at peace with himself. 

Blue lifted his left arm and gently kissed the collar at his wrist before hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him worse. “How do you feel?” he asked. 

“Blissfully exhausted, safe, and valid,” he answered honestly, his voice slurring with oncoming sleep.

“I’m glad. Rest now, Edge. I’ll be right here with you, and when you wake up we can make some dinner together.”

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Comments are lovely :D


End file.
